The summer house 2 happy birthday
by Lioness1968
Summary: This is the second in three small supplementary stories to "Love in time". I wont tell what its about, if you have read "Love.." as I recommend you already has a pretty good idea! *Femslash..dont like..dont read* Re-edit hopefully with a better grammar!


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters, and I don't gain anything writing this. (But I do own the story!) _

**Rated M for Mature:** _Mature sexual content and coarse language._

**Warning:** _Femslash…_ _So, if that's a problem for you, better turn around now!_

**Spoiler warning:** _None!_

**Author's note:** _This is the second one of three small supplementary stories to "Love in time" if you haven't read it well, then I don't think this will make any sense to you!_

* * *

**The summer house 2** - "**happy birthday"**

The women had just gotten home after being out celebrating Sofia's birthday with their friends and were now on the couch watching TV; Sara's hand was lazy roaming around on the blondes back while her mouth gently was attacking the neck.

"Um… that's nice, sweetie."

"Yeah, like it?"

Sofia rolled around so she was facing Sara, "I always like your hands on me, sweetie."

Sara wrapped her arms around her and kissed her, "happy birthday Sof, hope it has been a great day."

"It has honey, and thanks for the present and dinner."

"You're welcome sweetie, want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, in a minute. Sara?"

"Yes, baby"

Sofia bit down on her lower lip, "I was wondering," she hesitated.

"What about, Sof?"

"Um…" Sofia lightly shook her head, "never mind let's go to bed," she said starting to get up.

Sara pulled her back down, "what were you thinking about, Sof?"

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could take a trip down to the summer house this weekend since I'm off work."

"I guess we could," Sara smiled, "but based on you having such a hard time suggesting it I think there's more than just a weekend vacation to this?"

Sofia closed her eyes feeling a little shy, "yes there is, and you already know what it is!"

"Sof, please open your eyes and look at me… Are you completely sure it's something you truly want, that it's something you need to explore further?"

Sofia thought about it for a moment about how to explain it, "yes I am Sara, it's like this part of me is getting restless, like a fire that burns deep within me that won't be extinguished or denied a desires that just keep getting stronger." Sofia sighed, "Sorry sweetie, but I don't know how to put it into words."

Sara leaned forward and kissed her very slow and thoroughly, "yes you do baby you just did."

Sofia gazed into Sara's eyes, "do you want to go?"

"Yes I do," Sara smiled, "but we can't leave until Saturday we're having this spring concert for students and parents on school Friday evening."

"That's okay," Sofia smiled back, "then I just stay a little longer at work and make sure that there's no reason for them to call me back in."

"Fine! Now my love let's get to bed."

Saturday came along and the women went on their way and two hours later they reached their destination. Both got out of the car Sara went to the back and opened the door letting Mr. Cool out, he happily snooped around while the women started unpacking the car. After emptied the car and placing everything in the house they went for a long walk along the lake with Mr. Cool, they stopped a few times to say hallo to some of their neighbors but they finally made it home, Sofia looked at Sara.

"Are you hungry? I defiantly could eat something."

"Yeah me too, so what would you like me to make?"

"Nothing," Sofia smiled, "I think it's my turn to make lunch."

Sara grabbed Sofia by her wrist and pulled her towards her and embraced her restraining her arms on her back, "as long as we are here you'll do nothing for yourself," she growled.

Sofia was about to protesting but as she looked into Sara's eyes she realized it wasn't an encouraging proposal it was a requirements. _"The game was on"._ Sofia leaned in and lightly kissed the brunette, "okay sweetie, what you want me to do then?"

"Just to sit down and relax," Sara said releasing the blonde.

Sara made lunch and cleaned up after eating, done they both went outside with a cup of coffee, when the cups were empty Sara gazed at the blonde.

"One, question bed or bath?"

Sofia thought for a moment before saying, "bath."

Sara smiled and got up, "then come on, baby."

They went to the bathroom and Sara started filling the tub, Sofia began unbutton her shirt but came to a stop when she saw the piercing glance Sara was sending her, Sara went over to the blonde and cupped her face and locked gazed with her.

"Sof, I told you, you will do nothing for yourself, now I'm going to undress you and when I'm going to bathe you."

Sara's lips was on Sofia's before she had a chance to reply, they broke the kiss and Sara slowly unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall to the floor the bra following right behind, Sara knelt down and opened the blondes jeans and pulled them down removing both pants and socks in one movement. Sara let her eyes roam over Sofia's body her hands lightly caressing her lover's thighs, it still amazed Sofia that the brunettes intense look could create so many different feelings inside of her. From the young expectant school girl with butterflies in her stomach to the emerging uncertainty of not knowing what was going to happen and yet, all of that would disappear the second she looked into those dark brown eyes filled with so much warmth and love. Sara's hands reached the elastic of Sofia's panties she gently pulled the down and off, her hands slide over the blondes body ending on her back while her lips once again found her lovers, Sara slowly broke the kiss.

"Now my goddess I think your bath is ready."

Sofia giggled a bit as she climbed into the tub; she slowly lowered herself into the hot water, well adjusted she leaned back and rested her head on the headrest, a smile was on her lips as she turned her head a bit and looked at Sara.

"This is nice sweetie, just wished you were in here with me."

Sara got down on her knees beside the tub and leaned in and kissed her, "um… but this is for you, now lean forward so I can wash your back."

Sara reached for the soap lathering it up between her hands, Sofia just waited to feel her touch. It was gentle, reverent and intimately sensual. Sofia closed her eyes and felt Sara's slender yet strong fingers slide over her shoulders and down the back, the blonde sighed happily when she felt Sara flick the water on her back, shoulders and neck. Sara took some more soap her hands gently washed down Sofia's throat down to her chest and further down to her breasts, she quietly let her hand cup it softly she let her palm caressing the nipple, her hand went over to the other breast doing the same thing, a low groan left Sofia's throat. Sara kept working her way down Sofia's body, over the flat stomach down the thighs and down to the feet and back up, Sofia exhaled loudly and a light quiver ran through her body when she felt the brunette's hand softly caressing her labia. Sara again leaned in and found the blondes lips kissing her deep and passionately.

"So soft and beautiful," Sara purred in a low husky voice, "don't think you know how much you make my want you."

Sofia inhaled deeply at the sound of Sara's voice, "hon, please I need to feel you."

Sara added a bit more pressure and let a finger stroke over the blondes clit, "um… what do you want me to do to you, Sof?"

"To make love with me," she gasped as she felt Sara's finger circling around her opening.

Sara distant her hand and got up she reached out and pulled Sofia to her feet as well, she got out of the tub, Sara wrapped a towel around her and gently guided her backwards, when they reached the sink Sara lifted the blonde up and placed her on the table top.

Sara eyes and hands lovingly roamed over Sofia, "so beautiful and all naked in front of me, all mine to touch, to tease, to take and to satisfy, and I am going to satisfy you, Sof!"

Sofia leaned forward and let her lips roam over Sara's neck, "then take me honey, make me yours I need you so much."

Sara growled out as her mouth crashed down over Sofia's in a hard openmouthed kiss. Sofia wrapped her legs around Sara's waist as the brunette lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, when they reached the bed Sara dropped the blonde on it, she bent down until her face was only a few inches away from the Sofia's and looked into some very blue eyes.

"You are a very gorgeous and dangerous woman," Sara said.

Sofia looked confused at the brunette, "dangerous?"

"Yes dangerous, for making me wanting you so damn much!"

Sara straighten herself up and started unbutton her shirt, Sofia got on her knees and crawled to the edge and placed her hands on top of the brunettes and gazed into her eyes.

"Let me do it, please?"

Sara slightly nodded and let her arms fall to the side, Sofia slowly undressed her, done she let her hand slide in between the brunette's thighs and over her labia very lightly she let a finger stroke over the clit. Sara shortly closed her eyes allowing herself to get lost in her lovers touch. When Sofia added a little more pressure Sara eyes flew open and her hand grab the blondes, she pushed Sofia down on her back and placed herself on top of her. Sara rumbled in a rough whisper as she tugged the blonde's legs apart and restrained her arms above her head.

"Don't you ever do a thing like that, unless I have told you to do so."

Sofia could feel a sudden uncertainty spreading through her body, not sure about if she had made Sara angry, but her anxiety was quickly replaced with a rising desires when Sara once again spoke to her in a low soft voice.

"I love you so much Sof, I so madly want to make love to you, to feel your hot body beneath me to hear you scream your release out, tell me Sof, will you let me do that to you?"

"Yes baby," Sofia's hips was slowly rocking against Sara's, "god yes honey, please," she breath out.

Sara's mouth once again found Sofia's, Sara let go and kissed her way along the blondes jaws line to her throat and down over the chest and to the breasts, a nipple disappeared into the brunettes mouth, a groan left them both as Sara let her tongue flick over it. She let go and moved to the other one and did the same thing while her hand was caressing the smooth skin on her lover's inner thigh. Sara got up on her knees her left hand still pinned Sofia's arms to the mattress while she rested her upper body on the elbow and lower arm; she gently spread the blonde's labia and let her middle finger stroke over the clit, her hand went further down and slowly she let two fingers penetrate into her lovers wet hot opening. Sofia's mouth felt open as a loud moan left her, her groin rocking forth and back meeting the brunettes slow thrusting, Sara shortly increased the pace before removing her hand. Her hand roamed all the way up the blondes body until it reached her face, Sara's thumb lightly slide across her lovers lips before she brought her own to them, she let go of the blondes left hand and intertwined her fingers with the other. Sara took hold on Sofia's left hand and brought it to her own body. In spite her eyelids felt heavy Sofia managed to open them when she felt Sara's breast in her hand, Sofia softly let her fingers play with the nipple until Sara gently guided their hands to the other breast. Their hands went further down, Sara's hand was still lying on top of Sofia's when she let a finger stroke over the brunettes clit, but Sara never interfered with the pace or pressure Sofia was setting she just followed the blondes rhythm. Sara's hand left Sofia's and once again found her lovers clit, stroking it in the same pace Sofia was stroking hers, Sofia went further down and let two fingers slide deep inside her lover, and soon after Sara did the same. They simultaneously bent their hands letting their palms stroke over the clit, bodies already trembling with a need to come. Both thrusting and gasping in desperate unison and finally they pushed each other to their breaking points, their eyes was closed and their skin was flushed, both cried out as they felt the orgasm rushing thru their bodies. They both removed their hand and Sara finally collapse beside Sofia. Sara pulled the blonde towards her and embraced her and soon after both drifted into sleep, it was late afternoon before they woke up again.

Sofia stretched out before snuggling into Sara's embrace again, "um… don't think I ever want to get out of this bed again," she chuckled.

Sara smiled, "no? Well, I actually was thinking about taking you out to dinner, but guess I'll have to go by myself then."

Sofia small-laughed, "hm… nay, think I can get out of bed for that."

"You think?" Sara grinned back, "then maybe you would like to take a shower with me before we leave?"

Sofia lightly kissed her, "love to, sweetie."

They both got out of bed and went showering afterwards they got dressed, Sara in a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt with short sleeve, Sofia put on a skirt and a top with a cardigan over. Just as they were about to leave Sara stopped Sofia and pinned her up against the door, her lips sought out the blondes and gently kissed them, she let go and went down on her knees her hands went up under her lovers skirt and slowly she pulled down her panties.

Sofia looked down, "Sara, I thought we were going out to dinner?" She giggled.

Sara looked up at her, "we are," she said getting up again, "you're just a bit over-dressed but defiantly looking very lovely."

Sofia gazed at her in disbelieve, "Sara, I'm not going out without wearing panties!"

Sara cupped her face and kissed her softly; "yes you are my dear, now ready to go?"

Sofia gazed into Sara's eyes looking for a hint of teasing but found none, she just stood and waited. Sofia slowly realized that the next initiative was solely up to her. The thought of leaving the house without wearing panties made her very uncomfortable but she also realized that the only way preventing that from happening would be to end the game. Sara could see the conflict in Sofia's eyes but she stayed neutral, she had made her requirements now it was up to Sofia if she would obey. Sofia slowly nodded knowing that there really wasn't a choice since she wasn't ready to end the game; she looked into Sara's eyes.

"Yes I'm ready," Sofia almost whispered.

"Good," Sara smiled, "let's go then."

They arrived at the restaurant a waitress showed them to a little booth in the back; the room was cozy and dimly lit with candles on every table, instead of sitting opposite each other Sara had chosen to sit beside Sofia. After ordering food and wine they talked a bit about the placed since they hadn't been there before, it was a very atmospheric room they both agreed on and if the food was good they defiantly would come back. Their food arrived and both started eating but Sofia came to a full stop when she felt Sara's hand disappearing under her skirt and didn't stop before it was only a few inches away from her sex.

"What are you doing, Sara?"

"Eating my love," Sara said looking at her, "something wrong with yours since you don't?"

"No, the food is fine," Sofia breathe out.

"Then why don't you eat it before its get cold," Sara said smiling.

Sofia began eating again but Sara wasn't making it easy, her finger was lightly circling around on the blonde's inner thigh but after a few minutes Sara removed her hand again. After eating the waitress came back to the table and picked up the plates and took their order on coffee which he returned with a few minutes later, after he left Sara turned in her seat and looked at Sofia.

"Do you want some dessert to go with your coffee?"

Sofia smiled, "no, thanks don't think I have room for more."

Sara's hand once again found its way to Sofia's thigh as her lips kissed its way up the blonde's neck and further up to her ear.

"Well, I'm planning on having dessert actually I have decided to have you for dessert," Sara said in a low soft voice while her hand disappeared under the skirt and all the way up the blonde's thigh.

Sofia's body rigid and she instinctively pressed her legs together and fleeting glanced around the room, "Sara, stop," she said, "You can't do that in here."

"Yes I can I want to touch you, now spread your legs," Sara said soft but firmly.

Sofia swallowed hard but didn't move, Sara, please."

But Sara utterly ignored her plead, "Sof, I don't want to ask you again!"

Sofia sighed and slowly let her legs slide apart, a low gasp went through her throat when she felt Sara's slender fingers lightly stroke over her labia. She wasn't quite able to believe that Sara would do a thing like that in the middle of a restaurant, or worse that she was letting her, not to mention the fact that she could feel she was starting to get raunchy. Sara's antenna was up and running she was well aware about ever thing going on in the room, one thing was teaching Sofia to get lost and surrender to her own desires another thing was to let her get exposed and that was a thing Sara would never ever allow happened. Sofia could feel how her eyelids were getting heavy, she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to her right and rested it on Sara's shoulder. Sara pressed her middle finger in between the blondes labia and let it slide down to her lovers opening but she didn't penetrate she just kept still while her mouth again found Sofia's ear.

"So lovely hot and wet," she whispered, "think it's time we take this someplace else."

They paid and went out to the car, as they drove of Sara's hand came to a rest on Sofia's thigh, Sofia leaned back and closed her eyes and therefore never noticed that Sara wasn't driving them home. Sofia opened her eyes when Sara turned off the engine, not recognizing where they were she looked inquiringly at Sara.

"We're on the beach, baby."

"Oh," Sofia smiled as she got out of the jeep.

Sara got out as well and went over to Sofia; she let her arms slide around her waist from behind. In the distance they could see some light from the houses but except from that the only light came from the moon and stars above. Sara turned Sofia around and kissed her, Sofia responded immediately she pressed her body closer to the brunettes and deepened the kiss; Sara gently pulled the cardigan off Sofia's body after some struggling she managed to remove the bra as well. Sara walked them over to the car she lifted Sofia and placed her on the hood; she placed a hand on her face her thumb rubbing over the blonde's cheekbone, Sara leaned into her and gently kissed her. Sara pulled back for a brief moment and gazed into Sofia's eyes but quickly moved back in and kissed her passionately while her hands took hold on the blondes top and quietly pushed it up her body, Sofia pulled back from the kiss and looked into Sara's eyes.

"Hon, please we can't someone could walk by!"

"I know," Sara breath into her ear, "but no one will and I want you."

Sofia never got a chance to speak again before Sara's lips once again covered her own; the brunette's hands cupped the blonde's breasts her palms softly rubbing the nipples, Sara removed a hand and replaced it with her mouth. Sofia groaned out when she felt Sara's tongue flicking over her nipple, she really wanted to keep looking around making sure no one would be walking by, but she was slowly losing the battle Sara's hand and mouth on her body simply just felt too good. Sara let go of the breasts she placed a hand on the blonde's thorax and kindly pressed her down in a lying position. Sofia could feel how the heat was radiating from under the hood warming her naked flesh. Sara brought her mouth to Sofia's stomach and lightly let her lips kiss and nibbling on it, she softly kissed her way up to the breasts, her tongue roamed around them before she sucked one nibble into her mouth letting her teeth gently bite into it. Sara let go and nibbled her way across the blonde's chest to the other nibble, her hand found its way under her lover's shirt; a quaking ran through Sofia's body when she felt Sara scraping her thumbnail ever so slightly over her clit. Sara's hands took hold on Sofia's skirt and let it slide up over her thighs letting the fabric rest on her hips. Sara bent her upper body and let her lips kiss the labia before she pressed her tongue in between and slide it over the swollen clit. Sofia groaned out loudly when she felt Sara's hot tongue on her sensitive skin, she lifted her legs and placed them on her lovers shoulder and back, her groin rocking forth and back in a slow steady rhythm. Sara let her tongue slide further down she harden it before pressing it inside of the blonde, Sofia moaned out as she felt Sara's tongue moving around in circles caressing her inner walls, the brunette gently started thrusting forth and back. Sara gradually increased the pace after awhile she replaced her tongue with two fingers and her mouth once again found her lovers clit, her lips softly nibbled on it before she sucked it into her mouth and let her tongue slide over it making the blonde cried out. Sara let go of the clit and kissed her way up until her chin was resting on Sofia's stomach, she smiled as she watch the blonde, it was evident that she had forgotten all about where she was that she had surrendered to her own desires. Sofia slowly opened her eyes on Sara's behest and looked at the moon hanging above her, for a split second she rigid suddenly well aware of where she was, but only for a second. Even if this little voice back in her head was telling her it was wrong she really couldn't care or wouldn't. The warmth from the car, the mild sea breeze coming in from the lake gently caressing her flushed skin, the moonlight and Sara's hot hand slowly thrusting inside of her and her mouth on her body it was just too good, her eyes slowly closed again. Sara started thrusting a bit harder and faster as her mouth once again closed over the blonde's clit, and it didn't take long before she could feel her lover's inner walls tightened around her fingers. She added one more finger and let it slide over the blondes g-spot which made Sofia's body explode in a long hard orgasm and made her cried out loudly. After Sofia had calmed down Sara helped her up in a sitting position and embraced her for a long time, Sofia just rested up against her lover and enjoyed her proximity, but Sara finally let go and leaned a bit back and gazed into Sofia's eyes.

"Better get you home before you start getting cold."

"Um…" Sofia said as she pulled her in and kissed her.

They let go and Sofia went into the car, Sara walked over and picked up Sofia's clothes before getting into the car as well, when they got home Sara went for a walk with Mr. Cool, in the meantime Sofia lit up the fireplace and opened a bottle of wine and just waited for them to come back. When Sara came back she found Sofia sitting on the carpet in front of the fire with a wineglass in her hand, she went over and sat down beside her.

"Hi, warm enough or do you want a shower?"

Sofia smiled, "no I'm good just want to sit here with you."

"Fine with me," Sara smiled, "I love looking at you in the light from the fire, it just make you look even more beautiful."

Sofia smiled shyly, "don't say that," she said as she crawled over and planted herself between Sara's legs resting up against her.

Sara wrapped an arm around her, "well, you do, babe."

For awhile they just sat there and talked and drank wine until Sara laid them both down and soon after they both dozed off. Sara was the first to wake up; for some time she just laid and looked at Sofia but the fire was burning out so she got up and threw some more wood in the fireplace, Sofia woke up as Sara was lying back down.

"Hi," Sofia smiled, "sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Sara smiled back, "well, I dozed off as well guess we needed it."

"Um… probably, so want to go back to sleep?"

"No, don't think I can sleep right away," Sara got up and stretched her hand towards Sofia, "come on."

Sofia looked puzzled, "where are we going?"

Sara wiggled her brows, "you'll see," she chuckled.

Sofia got up and followed Sara to the bathroom, Sara filled the tub and both got in, for some time none of them spoke they just enjoyed lying in the hot water, but Sara finally opened her eyes and looked at Sofia.

"Sof, tell me about your sexual début."

Sofia opened her eyes and looked confused at Sara, "what? Why?"

Sara chuckled, "because I want to know, how old you were?"

"Well," Sofia giggled, "not that much to tell actually; I was seventeen and it was with a boy from my class, it was fast and clumsy and over before it really got started, he managed to hold back until he got inside of me and no longer, and that was it."

Sara smiled, "well, doesn't sound like there was much in it for you, but that wasn't really what I meant, how old were you when you started being sexual active?"

Sofia frowned, "I just told you, Sara."

"No you didn't, but for now it's okay now let's get out of the tub before the water gets to cold."

They got up Sara wrapped a towel around each of them before they went back to the bedroom, again they placed themselves in front of the fireplace to keep warm Sofia was laying on her back, Sara on her side her hand resting on the blonde's stomach. Sara bent down and kissed Sofia she let go and kissed along the blondes jaw line and all the way to her ear.

"Now, tell me how old were you when you started masturbating and what did you think about while doing it?" Sara asked.

Sofia flushed, "I… I don't remember," she stuttered.

"Yes you do baby," Sara whispered, "so, was it a hot teacher or a school boy who got your fluids running?"

"A teacher," Sofia admitted, "it was my seventh grade English teacher she was just so sexy walking around in a tight shirt and a mini skirt, think all the boys was in love with her and maybe I was too!"

"So, what did a young Sofia wanted this sexy teacher to do to her?" Sara asked as she opened Sofia's towel and let it fall to the side.

"Come on, you can't expect me to remember that, Sara."

"Yes I can, I know you Sof, and you are not the type who forgets anything, so tell me what did she do to you in your fantasy, and what did you do to yourself while fantasizing about her, show me, baby."

"I can't, Sara," Sofia exhaled loudly; "I don't want to think about another woman!"

Sara kissed her for a long time, "then think of whoever you want too."

Sara covered the blonde's mouth with her own before she could protest any further; she gently placed both hands on her lover's stomach and slowly let it roam around. Somewhat reluctantly Sofia let her hand being guided over her body, but Sara's low husky voice in her ear telling her how lovely and sexy she was quickly made her forget time and place. Sara removed her hand from Sofia's, the blondes hand slowly kept roaming around on her own body cupping the breasts pinching the nipples not to gently making herself groaning. Sara just watched Sofia without any form of interference. Sofia's hand went further down she spread out her fingers as she caressed the smooth skin on her stomach before going lower, for awhile she just let her hand softly stroke the silky skin on her inner thighs at the same time her other hand found its way to her breasts. Sofia's hand left her thigh and stroke over her labia, her index and ring finger spread them and she gently let her middle finger stroke over the swollen clit, her mouth slightly felt opened and a groan left her and her breathing became more erratic. The blonde bent her left leg meanwhile her hand went down to her opening; she pushed two fingers deep inside herself and started thrusting forth and back her left hand fondled her breasts. Sara watched the blonde with an almost hypnotic gaze memorizing everything she was shown. Sofia's hand left her breasts and roamed down to her pussy she softly let two fingers stroke and rub her clitoris and at the same time she increased her thrusting making herself moaning loudly, her pace gradually went up her breathing not much more than a gasp and it didn't take long before she cried out as she pushed herself over the edge. Sofia slowly calmed down again, she was all the sudden very conscious towards what just had happen, she kept her eyes closed while she was trying to process all the feelings that washed over her body. Sofia couldn't help feeling ashamed and sore at herself for letting Sara talk her into do what she just had done, and she couldn't help being a little mad at Sara as well for putting her in such a situation. Sofia wrapped the towel around her and rolled onto her side her back facing Sara, not quite ready or willing yet to forgive the brunette. Sara had just been observing Sofia without saying anything, but she couldn't claim to be that surprised towards Sofia's reaction, she was well aware of the fact that she had been pushing Sofia's bounds through most of the day, she kindly placed her arm around the blonde and found her ear.

"Want to stop, sweetie?"

Sofia didn't answer, mostly because she couldn't decide if she wanted to go on or if she had finally reached her limits.

"It's okay if you want to stop Sof, I won't blame you for that, I know I have pushed you beyond your boundaries, just tell me and we will stop right now!"

Sofia still didn't say anything; she knew she could end it at anytime she wanted to without any obstacle from Sara.

Sara gently kissed the sensitive skin on Sofia's neck before speaking again, "so sweet and beautiful and so divided and torn between what she wants and what she needs, is my gorgeous princess."

Even if she didn't wanted to Sofia couldn't help smile a bit of Sara's words, sometimes it still impressed her how easy Sara could read her, how she always seemed to know what was going on inside of her. Sara was right she was torn and yes Sara had pushed her beyond her limits, but wasn't that the point of it all too just let go and let the brunette take control and seduce her and give her experiences she up till now only had imagined existed. Sofia sighed silently yes she could end this and no she couldn't. Saying no was no longer an option for her. Again Sara had been right back when she had told her that she didn't knew what she was getting herself into. It had been like to open an internal door and get access to everything that until then had been hidden away, but now the door was opened and it had forced her to deal with the desire which had been smoldering deep inside her for so long and now stood in the bright flames. Sometimes albeit briefly she still had a hard time accepting that she had this need to be sexually submissive, but she could no longer deny it and she didn't wanted to even if it meant that she from time to time would be crossing her own limits, it was simply a part of it. Sofia had all the faith in Sara that she would never push her further than she could handle it or cause any kind of inferiority feelings in her, that she would only be showing her what was already lying deep down inside of her. No it was too late to stop if anything they needed to move forward and take it to an even deeper level, not that Sofia quite yet understood what that exactly meant, but she was more than willing to find out, and she was sure about that Sara knew what the next step would be. Sofia turned around and looked into Sara's eyes.

"I don't want to stop Sara, I want for this to go deeper."

Sara kissed her for a long time before saying anything, "I know you do and perhaps one day we will but it won't be now."

Sofia pushed Sara onto her back and placed herself on top of her, "why not? I know we both want this to evolve."

"Maybe we do, but not any faster than we can follow and you are just not ready to move further on."

Sofia bent down and kissed her, "yes I am please, Sara."

Sara lightly shook her head, "no Sof."

Sofia was about to try to convince Sara differently but the look in the brunettes eyes made her changed her mind; it was a look she knew all too well no matter what she could come up with there would be no way she could changed Sara's mind about this. Sofia bent down and caught Sara's lips the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde and pressed her down so she was lying fully on top of her and deepened the kiss. Hands started roaming around towels was removed and soon after the only thing that was heard in the room was gasping and moaning from two people making love, afterwards they got up and went to bed and it didn't take long before both was sleeping. It was noon before they woke up again, for awhile they just laid there cuddling but things soon developed. Sara got out of bed and went over to the closet and picked up a couple of scarves and returned to the bed she gently let one slide around the blondes head blinding her before placing her on her stomach. Sara's hands began wandering around on Sofia's back and down to her ass gently squeezing it and then further down all the way to her feet and back up again the brunette took the other scarves and let it slide around the blondes wrist and around the cupboard and over to the other wrist, subsequent she placed a pillow below the blondes hips. Sara bent down and let her lips kiss and nibble on Sofia's neck; she continued down to the shoulders and followed the blonde's spine all the way down to her ass, Sofia arched her back and pressed it against the brunette's soft lips. Sara gently bite into the flesh on her lovers ass before letting her tongue slide into the crevice, Sofia groan loudly when she felt Sara's tongue flicking over her anus, her groin slowly began rocking and made her clit lightly stroke over the silky fabric covering the pillow. Sara's hand went down to the blondes opening she let her middle finger circle around before she roughly pushed it deep inside and slowly stated thrusting forth and back, Sofia's voice was a mixed of surprise and pleasure as she moaned loudly, she couldn't help getting even more turned on when Sara was getting a bit forceful on her. Sara withdrew her hand and left the bed but returned a few moments later, she placed herself between Sofia's legs, her hand roamed down the blonde's right leg until it reached the back of her knee she pushed the leg further out and up. Sara's hand went back to Sofia's pussy and again she let a finger slide deep inside her lover but she kept the thrusting slow and light, Sofia tried to push herself up to meet Sara's thrusting but the brunettes hand on her back kept holding her down on the mattress. Sara withdraw her hand again to Sofia's major dissatisfaction which quickly was replaced with a happily sigh when Sara laid down on top of her and let the dildo slide inside of her, Sara slowly began thrusting while resting her upper body on her lower arms not to squeeze the blonde. Sara bent her head to the spot where the neck meets the shoulder and licked the skin; she sucked the flesh into her mouth and bite it hard, a low growl rolled through Sofia's throat and her back buckled up against Sara's body as a short sting of pain flashed through her body. Sara let go of the flesh and kissed her way up the blonde's neck letting her tongue softly slide over the pulse line she reached the ear and sucked the earlobe into her mouth and nibbled on it. Sofia was starting to get a little frustrated about Sara slow pace.

"Sara, do you think you could go a bit faster?" Sofia groaned out.

Sara let go of the earlobe, "sure, baby."

Sara increased the pace a bit but kept thrusting light and without going to deep but once in a while she made sure of stroking gently over the blondes g-spot.

"Come on Sara, stop teasing."

"What do you want me to do Sof?" Sara smirked.

"You know what I want, baby."

"Mmm… maybe, but I want to hear you ask for it," Sara growled in a low voice.

Sofia bit down on her lower lip but didn't say anything still not ready to give in and give the brunette that satisfaction.

"So needy and yet to stubborn to ask for what she wants," Sara whispered, "but you will my love!"

"Please, Sara," Sofia whimpered.

"Please what Sof? Just tell me you know I can give you what you need," Sara said thrusting a bit harder and what did it.

"Christ Sara, please fuck me!" Sofia pleaded loudly.

Sara got up on her hands and began thrusting harder and deeper and she slightly increased the pace.

"So good, baby," Sofia groaned, "please hon, deeper."

Well it wasn't really a position where that request was easy to fulfill so Sara stopped her movement and slid out of the blonde much to Sofia's dislike. Sara removed the pillow and rolled Sofia onto her back. Sofia silently lifted her right leg and placed it on the brunettes shoulder, Sara turned her head to the left and gently nipped at her ankle with her teeth, she took hold on Sofia's other leg and placed it on her other shoulder. Sara leaned forward supporting her upper body on her arms and slowly pressed Sofia's legs down towards her own stomach, and once again the dildo found its way inside the blonde, the brunette began thrusting with some long deep strokes in a steady pace. Sara bent her head and let her tongue slide across the blondes lips Sofia eagerly opened her mouth and let her own tongue out to meet the brunettes, they broke the kiss and as Sara started thrusting both harder and faster Sofia's moaning became louder and her breathing more erratic.

"You're so lovely baby, love taking you like this," Sara breathed out.

"Feels so good, honey," Sofia groaned, "baby, please need you harder!"

Sara bit down on her lower lip not all that eager to do as asked; she was already thrusting pretty hard and knew they were closing in on the grey area where pleasure fast could become pain especially taken into consideration the position Sofia was lying in. Even through Sofia was blindfolded she instantly felt Sara's hesitation and immediately understood why, but contrary to Sara Sofia didn't have any hesitation, she wanted her lover hard and was determine to get her that way even if it meant she had to wind her up a bit.

"Sara, please stop being so damn chary and nice and show me you mean it," Sofia challenged.

Sara found Sofia's ear, "oh… I mean it baby, so better be careful about what you wish for," she growled."

"Oh, I do…"

Was all Sofia got to say before she felt a short jolt of pain rushing through her body which made her moan loudly, Sara kept thrusting into her lover alternately in the strokes hardness and it didn't take long before Sofia screamed her lovers name out as her body exploded in a long hard orgasm. Sara gently slide out of the blonde and untied her while Sofia slowly calmed down again, the brunette took off the strap-on before lying back down beside the blonde. Sofia snuggled into Sara's embrace her hand slowly began wandering around the brunette's body and soon after it was between her lovers legs. Sofia softly spread Sara's labia and let a finger stroke over the clit making the brunette groan, she went further down and let two fingers slide inside her lover's very wet opening and slowly started thrusting. Sofia gradually increased the pace Sara's groin was rocking forth and back her breathing nothing more than a gasping and it didn't take long before she felt her blood ignite and then explode in her veins as her orgasm washed over her body. After Sara had calmed down they just laid there and kissed for awhile until both felt asleep. When they woke up again it was late afternoon, so even if they didn't wanted to they had to get up and get ready to go back home. While Sara went for a walk with Mr. Cool Sofia packed their things and placed them in the car and locked down the house, when Sara came back she found Sofia resting up against the car looking up at the house, she went over and embraced her from behind.

"Hey, are you okay, sweetie?"

Sofia turned in her arms, "yeah, I'm fine," she smiled, "just don't want to go home."

Sara gently kissed her, "know what you mean but guess we have too."

"Guess so," Sofia sighed.

Sara found her lips and kissed her for a long time letting go she looked into Sofia's eyes and smiled, "let's go home, baby."

All three of them got into the car and soon after they were on their way home.

**The end**

* * *

**Author's note: **_If you think this was too much, then I can't suggest for you to go read the next one!_


End file.
